Jindgi jina sikha diya mujhe
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: A pure duo OS Please read and rvw if u like (maut ka khoof nhi jindgi jine ka taarika hona chaiye)


_**Plz read till end**_

_**and review if u like**_

_**my 2nd os**_

* * *

pearson : dr. Aditya aapka vo dost ane wala tha aap se milne

Aditya : haa vo (a cute smile come on his face) aaj hi aega

Person : par tum use yha bula kyo rhe ho...tum bhot achee se jante ho ki uski bimari ka koi illaz nhi h...

Dr. Aditya : abhijeet vo dost h mera...use milna chata hu isliea yha bularha hu...bhot hansmukh...bindaas admi h bilkul chota bacha...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : kab se jante h aap use jo tarif ruk ni rhi...phchan to lo ge na use

Dr. Aditya : kyo tumhe jalan horhi h

Abhijeet : plz yaar u know m kisi se jalta-walta nii hu

Dr. Aditya in irritation : ha ha pata h mujhe ki feelings naamak vastu aap mein h hi nii...or vo bhid m bi alag hi dikhta h(when they listen a chearful voice : hum padhar chuke h)

Dr. Aditya get up in happiness ...abhijeet turn to saw the source of voice and find a well-build person with a heart winner smile

Dr. Aditya go toward gate and hug that person with aagae tum

Person in cheerful tone : haaa dost

Dr. Aditya : abhijeet ye h mera dost daya...daya ye h abhijeet

Daya : arre aditya m sab ko janta hu (to abhijeet) hello boss (both shake hand)

Dr. Aditya : arre ate hi nicname...waah...vaise har kisike baas ki baat nhi h abhijeet se itni frankly baat krne ki

Daya : tbi to ise naya naam de diya 'boss'

Aditya : par 'boss' hi kyo

Daya : are jb mujhe kisi ajeeb si parjaati ka pradi dikhta h m use 'boss' bolta hu...and both laguh on it...abhijeet pass a angry look to aditya...

Aditya in daya's ear : aree ye hmari type ka ni h ...iske saath majak govt. Nein khud ban kiya h...to no majak

Daya : m sb janta hu ...dr. Abhishek ne sab btaya tha mujhe...par dnt warry...vase tum log kya kr rhe the...or ye kya h

Aditya : are ye x-ray screen h or hum tumhari hi reports dk rhe the

Daya in mischief smile : matlab yha jo film chal rhi h uske hero hum hi h...vase kya aya meri reports mein

Abhijeet in serious tone : tumhe btane ka koi fayda ni h

Daya : kyo

Abhijeet in serious tone : bas bola na

Daya in fake anger : are ye kya baat hui...mujhe to pata krna h to bs krna h

Abhijeet in serious tone : tum samaj ni paoge

Daya in teasing : dkho boss hum HINDUSTANI h ...or hmara ek rule h ki chae baat samaj aae ya na aae pata to honi hi chaiye

Abhijeet in anger : tryodimicafia h tumhe (daya look him with questioning gaze) in shouting tone ...bola tha na ki nii samjo ge...btao kya matlab h iska (aditya try to stop him) nhi aditya nujhe maat roko ...btao kya samaj aya...kya matlab hota h itryodimicafia ka...

Daya in most innocent voice : mere pet m ek khtarnak tumor h jis se m 6 mhine se jyada nhi jii sakta...iski ka naam hoga apki doctry bhasha mein try..odi..try..md...jo bi bola tumhne

(abhijeet realy shocked by daya's answer and much from his behaviour...after knowing everthing ...he is behaving like he know nothing...a silence make place in whole room

Daya : or pata h tumhe gussa mujh par ni khud par aa rha h kyoki tumhare paas meri bimari ka ilaaz ni h...abhijeet have no answer...dkho jindgi lambi ni baadi honi chaiye...

Aditya : daya tumhe abhijeet ke sath jana hoge vha urske sath uske hospital m...vha tumhe acha treatment mijlega...hmm

Daya in disapointment : yaar mujhe ni rhna hospital mein ...i hate...or kyo karwana h treatment...maarna to mujhe h hi...to jitni jindgi h use jine do na...(bt aditya cut him in anger) shut up ! Koi mrne-wrne wale ni ho tum smjhe...or tum jaoge hospital smjhe

Daya in smile : kise samjha rhe ho khud ko yha mujhe (aditya down his head) chla jauga hospital...bye ( and daya & abhijeet left)

In abhijeet's hospital

Daya : waise tumor hota kya h?

Abhijeet : kyo dar lag rha h

Daya : nhi boss m bas imazine krna chata hu

Abhijeet : btau ga to bi tum samjhoge nii...koi fayda ni h

Daya : to smjhao na...aisa kya h mere pet mein jo mujhe ye bimari ho gai...or jb m mruga to mere pet m kya hoga (in funny face expression)

Abhijeet : to suno ...manlo tumhare pet m ek gubara h or vo dhire - dhire bada ho rha 6 mahine m vo fuul-fuul kr itna bda ho jae ga ki vo fut jaaega..uske andar ka jher tumhare srir (body) mein fhel jaega...or tumhari body us jher ke asar ko jhel ni paegi (when daya speak : or m maar jauga) abhijeet noded...

Abhijeet : bye aab m ghar jaa rha hu (bt daya stop him)

Daya : fir m kya kruga...

Abhijeet : aaram

Daya : aram to thik h par m baat kiske saath kruga...m chup ni rh sakta...(abhijeet left in disapointment)

Daya realy feeling bore he wants to do something

* * *

at abhijeet's home

abhijeet cooking food (he live alone at home)

When he listen door bell

abhijeet go to open door and shocked to saw person there

Abhijeet in amazment : tummmm?...(before comer reply ) tumhe yha ka pata kisne diea...tum yha aae kaise...or kyo aae...

Person with boring face : plz chup ho jao...sab btata hu...phle andar to aajau...(abhijeet give him way with : haa aoo)

Abhijeet : aab btao...

Person : m anteryami hu mujhe apne aap tumhare ghar ka pata mil gaya...or m yha pedal aaya...or aap ka last qus ki m yha kyo aaya...to m tumhare saath rhna chata hu

Abhijeet in shock : tumhara dimakh kharab ho gaya h daya...tum yha kaise reh sakte ho

Daya in fake anger : haa dimak kharab ho gaya h...vha hospital mein chup-chap rehkar... Aditya ke saath to bhabhi ji rehti h to mera vha unke saath rehna thik nhi lagta...

Abhijeet : too

Daya : too tum bhi akele ho is duniya mein or m bhi too m socha ki jab tak jinda hu kyo na tumhare saath rah lu

(the word 'or m bhi' touch abhijeet heart ...he feel an attachment with daya...daya said this in frunky tone...which is shocking for abhijeet)

Abhijeet : tum anath ho is se tumhe koi fark nhi padta

Daya : farak pdne se kya ho jae ga

Abhijeet dont speak

Daya : dekho m thode hi din ka mehman hu to agar tum purmision do to m tumhare saath rehna chauga...reh sakta hu?

Abhijeet looking daya continosly : tum reh paoge mere saath...m jayada bolta nhi hu...soch lo...

Daya : m to soch kar hi aya hu

Abhijeet : thik h to ...

Daya in extrme happiness : thank u thank u boss (and he hug abhijeet) thank uuuuuu

Abhijeet try to free from hug (bcs he is nt comfortable)

Daya also left him

Daya : vse tum kya kar rhe the ?

Abhijeet in serious tone : khana bana rha tha...

Daya in exitment : m help kru...

Abhijeet : pagalo jaisi baat maat kro

Daya : plz krne do na help ...dekho ankhe laal ho gai h tumhari...kitne thke hue lag rhe ho...

Abhijeet in strict tone : noooo...

Daya make a 'bechara face'

Daya with scared face : okk

with off face daya is about left but abhijeet stop him

abhijeet : kar do help ok...

Daya turn and shout : thank uuu bossss...and he left for in hurry & much in happiness

Abhijeet in disapointment : koi itni si baat ke liea itna khush kaise ho sakta h or itni jaldi itna ghul-mil kaise sakta h...pagal h bilkul ...and he also left for kitchen...(they prepared food & talk with each other...mainly daya speak...

On dining table

Daya : khane m tumhe kya pasand h ?

Abhijeet without taking intrest : khana

Daya : mera matlab h ki konsi dish pasand h ?

Abhijeet : senta-box

Daya : are mere baap kya khana pasand h tujhe ?

Abhijeet : khana...

Daya : tum mere saath masti kar rhe ho ? (in childish tone)

Abhijeet with smile : ok ok btata hu...mujhe kheer-puri bhut pasand h...

Daya in lost tone : tum muskurate bhi ho...

Abhijeet relised and again become serious

After some chit-chat they left for sleep

Abhijeet in his room

abhijeet : pata nhi kya khasiyat h usme...kyo maan karta h ki use har dard share kru...or chakar bi ni kar pata...abhi 2 ghante bi ni hue par aise lagta h ki jaise...jaise koi humdard ho...sayad isliea kyoki wo bi anath h...or m bhi (and with so many questions abhijeet sleep down)

In guest room (daya)

daya : ye abhijeet kitne gum samete hue h khud mein...iski chupi bhi jaise kuch khti h ...iski aankho ka khalipan chubta h...sayad isliea kyoki ye bi usi raste pe h jis pe m hu...(and he also sleep down...

Next morning

Abhijeet wake up & went to guest room for check daya

he saw daya (he lost in his innocent face)

abhijeet in mind : kitne chaan se so rha h...maut ka khoof nhi h iski chre par ...ek chamak h...ek aash h...ek maksad ek tarrika h jine ka...yaa to iske andar takleef h hi nhi ya inti takleefe jhel chuka h ki aab aadat ho gai h...

Abhijeet : aisa karta hu phle khana tayaar kar leta hu fir utha duga...tab tak sone deta hu...(and he left)

After preparing food

Abhijeet went to guest room

abhijeet : daya utho

Daya in sleepy tone : 2 min

Abhijeet again : daya or daier nhi...mujhe hospital bhi jana h

Daya : ok tum chalo m ata hu...

Abhijeet : ok but jaldi ana (and he left)

daya come down after some time

* * *

At dining table

Abhijeet : daya ek baat puchu

Daya noded

Abhijeet : tumhare maa-papa ko kya hua tha

Daya : jayada to ni yaad kyoki tb m chota tha ...humare sher mein ek baar hindu-muslim dange ho gae...charo tarf lhase hi lahse thi...uni mein se mere maa-baap bhi they...

And a silence take place which is breaked by daya

Daya : or tumhare maa-papa ko?

Abhijeet in lost tone : papa ko to meine kabhi dekha hi nhi...or jb m graduation kar rha tha to ...ek din maa ko attack aya...heart attack...m unhe hospital leke gaya...bt wha dr. Nhi thy...maa ne meri bazuo mein hi dum tod diya...

Daya : isliea tum ne doctory line choose ki ? (abhijeet noded)

After some chit-chat they left for hospital

.

full day is passed

After full day in hospital they left for home

* * *

duo in cab

Daya : ek kaam kre ?

Abhijeet : kya ?

Daya : hum log chalke pani-puri khae

Abhijeet in strict tone : nooo

Daya : par (bt abhijeet deny him)

Full way daya dnt uttered a single word

Abhijeet in irritation : muh kyo latka rakha h?

Daya dnt answer

Abhijeet : dekho daya wo sab khane se tumhe peit mein dard ho sakta h...tumhe bhut safe khana khana chiye

Bt daya dnt reply

Abhijeet : acha aisa krege...ki ghar par kuch bana lege

But the result is same (no response)

Abhijeet : daya plz samjho...use khane se tumhe hi takleef hoti...

Daya : chlo m tumhe maaf kar du ga par ek swal ka jawab do

Abhijeet : pucho

Daya turn toward abhijeet : tum jis ladki se payaar karte ho uska naam kya h...

Abhijeet : what...

Daya : are tumhari dream girl ka naam kya h...

Abhijeet : pagal ho gae ho...

Daya : isme pagal wali kya baat h ? ...har kisi ko pyar hota h ?

Abhijeet : par mujhe nhi h

Daya : dkho bta do warna

Abhhjeet : warna kya...

Daya get up & start shouting : suno-suno-suno...bhaiyo or unki behno suno...aaj ke wakt mein bi kuch aise nojawan h jo payar mein vishwas nhi rkhte...

Abhijeet pull him downward with low tone : pagal ho gae ho...sab dekh rhe h ..hume...

Daya : to fir btao...

Abhijeet : bola na koi nhi h

Daya again get up & shout : or aise hi nozwano mein se hi ek h humare (but abhijeet stop him by pull him downward)

Abhijeet : chup bilkul chup

Daya : to btao kon h wo jise dekhkar tumhara dil dhadka...dekho boss tumhari aanke kh rhi h ki koi to h...plz btao na...m to waise bhi marne wala hu...(but he shout : dayaaaaaaaa)

Daya get quit & down is head or turn his face

Abhijeet take a deep breath & said : h ek

Daya turn with a jump in happiness & exitment : dekha meine kha tha na ki koi to h...btao-btao...kon h wo...kya karti h...kha rehti h...

Bbhijeet in lost tone : tarrika naam h uska...forensic doctor h...yhi mumbai mein rhti h...meetings mein milte rhte h hum log...

Daya : waah...kya pyaar...waah waah

Abhijeet : chal niche utar

Daya in argument tone : kyo...

Abhijeet : wo dekh paani puri...

Daya saw toward the direction & get happy but next movement make his face off

Abhijeet : kya hua ? Muh kyo latka lia

Daya in unhappy tone : kya fayda tum khane to doge nhi

Bbhijeet with smile : nhi rokuga...(and with this daya run toward tha stall)

Abhijeet disappointment : hyee baghwan...

Abhijeet also folow him

Abhijeet : dekho purmision di h iska ye matlab nhi h ki sare hi kha jao ...

Daya while eating : dont warry boss...thoda hi khauga

Abhijeet : hmm...that's good

Daya : tum bhi taste kro na...

But abhijeet deny

Daya : ok maat khao...tumhare bhi kha lu ga

Abhijeet : no thanks...itna bada ehsan krne ki koi jrurt nhi h

Daya : lo mera to ho gaya...aab chale

Abhijeet : chalo

And they left

At home

Abhijeet : Daya

Daya : haa bolo boss...

Abhijeet : itni jaldi sone kyo jaa rhe ho...thodi deir baitho

Daya : dekho pichle ek hafte se tum hi mujhe jabardasti sula dete ho...aaj khud se jaa rha tha to rook liya...

Abhijeet : kuch baat karte h na...

Daya : acha jii...itne dino se ye m kh rha tha to m galat tha

Abhijeet : pata nhi kyo par bas baat krne ka maan kar rha h

Daya : nhi...u r wrong (abhijeet look him with questioning gaze) tum mujhe apne saath baithana chate ho...mujh se dosti karna chate ho...mujh se khna chate ho ki tumhe mujhse baat karna acha lagta h...ab tumhe meri bak-bak ki aadat ho gai h...tumhe khusi hoti h mujhe khush dekhkar...par tum mein ye himat nhi h ye baat mujhe khne ki...

Abhijeet staring him : haa sach kha tumne...tumpar hak jatane ko ji chata h...tumhe datne ko...tumhare sath masti karne ko...tumhari trh bachaa banne ko...tumhari tarh khul ke jina chata hu...ghutan si mein hu...jis se bhar nikalna chata hu

Daya : hmmm

(daya listening abhijeet care fully)

Abhijeet : m aab jina chata hu

Daya : sachme (abhijeet noded) to aditya ko call kro or use yha bula lo

Abhijeet : itni raat ko

Daya : khusi chaiye na (abhijeet noded) to fir jao use call kro or adhe ghante baad room mein aajana...left without argument...(abhijeet left)

After an half hour

abhijeet & aditya both entre togeather

and shocked by saw dj & party lights in room

Abhijeet : ye kya h

Daya : hum log dance karege

Abhijeet & aditya : hume dance nhi ata

Daya in frunky tone : isme kya h mujhe bhi nhi ata...dkhna ek baar thoda ajib sa lgega but fir enjoy hi enjoy

Abhijeet : m ni kr sakta...mujhe nhi ata

Aditya : but m to kruga...(and come on floor)

Daya start the song

and both start dancing (in own style)

Abhijeet start laughing by saw there steps

Both great dancer saw him laughin so take him to floor & trio start dancing (in there own way & style)

on

**tu chiz badi h mast-mast **

**tu chiz badi h mast**

**nhi tujko koi hosh-hoshUpar se joban ka josh-josh  
**

**nhi tera...  
**

**nhi tera koi dosh-dosh**

**madhosh tu har wakt-wakt**

**tu chiz baadi h mast-mast **

**tu chiz baadi h mast...**

**Ashiq h tera naam naam **

**dil lena h tera kaam-kaam**

**meri bahe mat tu thaam-thaamBadnaam h tu madagast gast  
**

**tu chiz badi h mast - mast **

**tu chiz badi h mast**

the song get over

trio are laughing madly

Daya : ye dekho (while taking out something)

Abhijeet : cemra?

Daya : haa cemra..meine hum tino ka dance record kiya h

Aditya : par kyo...

Daya : dekho hum sab ne ek dusre ka dance dkha...but khud ka dance to nhi dkha na...isliea...chlo dkhte h

They attach it by laptop & start watchinG...trio are laughing madly by saw 'ajab-gajb' d0nce steps

The video get over

Daya while controling his laugh : to btao enjoy kiya...

Abhijeet & aditya shout : bhotttttttttttt...

Abhijeet to daya : thank u bear

Daya : bear ?

Abhijeet : haa to ...tu h hi bear jaisa...m boss or tu boss ka bear...(and trio laugh)

And after dinner trio sleep

.

.

.

.

next morning

daya get up & find break fast near his bad

Daya after get fresh take his break-fast

And go down stair

Where he saw abhijeet & aditya

Daya : aditya meine tumhe ek kaam kha tha

Aditya : kaam kar dia meine

Abhijeet : kaisa kaam ?

Daya : tum dono ki one week holiday

Abhijeet : but why?

Daya and aditya come near to him & cover his eyes with a black cloth

Abhijeet : ye kya kar rhe ho tum dono

Daya & aditya : btate h

And they make him sit in car & left the place

Abhijeet : ye sab kya h ...or hum log kha jaa rhe h?

Daya : wait and watch

In full way abhijeet ask the same question many time...& get same answer

After a long wait the car get stop

and daya take abhijeet outside

and after covering some distance

abhijeet get free

and he shocked by saw that he is on so much hight

Abhijeet : ye..ye..kha..le..aae tum dono mujhe

Daya : echo-vally m

Abhijeet : par kyo ?

Daya : hooting ke liea...

Abhijeet : what?

Aditya & daya start hooting...

Abhijeet : pagal ho gae ho dono

Aditya :yaar bhot maja arha h

Abhijeet in mind : ye dono kitne khush h...m bi karke dkhta hu

And abhijeet also them

And after there hooting sastion

Trio feel like a burden let down from there shoulder

.

.

.

next day

trio let there day in wathing movie

**hera-feri**

**phir hera-phari**

**kis kis ko kru m pyaar**

**dhmal**

**and**

**golmal **

**or**

**golmal returns**

they really enjoy there whole trip

By

Car racing

horse ridingShopping

and

by visit in rasturants

And after a long trip trio back there home

Abhijeet is now fully changed (he realy enjoy his life with his heart 'daya'

Duo mostly spend their time togeather

And a undifine able bond present between duo

Daya convence tarrika's family for abhijeet & tarrika's marriage...

Abhijeet : tum hamesa sab ko khusiya hi bant te ho ...aaj mere saath apna dard bhi bant lo...

Daya in mischievous tone : sorry boss par is mamle mein m thoda selfish hu...

.

.

.

.

there life is going soothly

every going day make duo more & more special

they are like 'soul' for each other

..

.

but today

daya is feeling tired

and his stomach is paining from last 7-8 days

Daya while looking outside the window : lagta h wakt aagya h...and he smile

When he listen a voice : kaisa wakt

Daya with smile : tum yha...

Tarrika : vo aaj mera birthday h

Daya in happy tone : wow ! ...happy birth day chooti

Tarika : thx bhaiya...(she touch daya's feet)

Daya : are ye kya kr rhi ho

Tarrika : asirawd bdhe bhai

Daya get silent

daya in his mind : m to tujhe ye bhi nhi keh sakta ki meri umar tujhe lag jae...

Daya while composing himself : mera asirwad to hamesha tere saath h pagli...

Tarrika hug daya with : lv u bhai...aap duniya ke bestm best bhai ho...(while getting seprate) par aap wo kya bol rhe the ki 'lagta h wakt aagya h'...kaisa wakt bhiya

Daya with smile : jaane ka

Tarrika in questioning tone : jane ka ? Par kha ?

Daya : dur

Tarrika : khi nhi jaa sko ge aap dkh lena...band ke rakhugi m aapko...(daya smile on her innocent chalange)

Tarrika : bhai cake aagya h jaldi se niche aajaiye (and she left)

Daya mumered : achanak se chu-mantar ho jauga...kisi din (and he smile)

they celebrate tarrika's birthday &

enjoy a lot

One day

* * *

abhijeet is siting alone

when aditya come there and keep his hand on abhijeet's shoulder...

Abhijeet saw toward him and then again turn his face

Aditya in low tone : kya hua abhijeet ...

Abhijeet without looking at him : pichle 9-10 das dino se daya ko pet mein dard ho rha h...bhot jaldi thak jata h...pasina bhot ata h...khana bi ni kha rha...ultiya ho rhi h...hath kapne lage h uske...sara din khasta h...

Aditya also sit near him : ye sab to hona hi tha na yaar...itna hi wakt tha uske paass...sambhal yaar khud ko

Abhijeet while crying : bhot se dr. Se baat ki...har kitab padhi...mandir-masjid-churh-garuduara sb jagah matha teka...har mumkin koshish ki par koi fayda nhi...yaar fir kya fayda humare dr. Hone ka...itni padhai karne ka...itni degree's lene ka...agar m apne bhai ko hi nhi bacha sakta to...ab to her pal daar lagta h ki kya pata agle pal daya mere saath hoga ya nhi hoga...raat nikal jati h ir daar mein ki njane subh daya uthye ga ya nhi...vo ..dur..jaa..rha..h..har pal humse..or hum ..kuch nhi kar paa rhe ...har bit te din ke saath ye daar bdta hi jaa rha h...

Aditya immedatly hug him

Abhijeet while sobbing : humara daya hi kyo yaar...vo hi kyo...

Aditya : shhh ! ...bilkul chup...khud ko sambhal yaar

When he listen a voice : plz roo maat yaar

abhijeet saw toward gate & find daya there

daya come near to him

daya : pata koi apni maut nhi dkhta...par m to vo abhaga hu jo har roz apni maut dekh rha (to abhijeet) tumhari ankho mein...m maut se nhi darta yaar...par teri ankho mein daar dekhta hu to daar lagta h...bhot daar lagta h (and a tear slipped from his eye's)

Abhijeet hug daya immedatly : m nhi rh sakta yaar tere bina...maat jaa...hume akla chodke...bhot daar lagta h yaar akele rhne se...

Daya : are khi nhi jauga m...or tum to aise ro rhe ho dono jaise m aaj hi marne wala hu...konsa m abhi marne wala hu...or agar mar bhi gaya to bhi tumhara picha nhi choduga...humesa tumare saath tumare paas (while pointing toward abhijeet's heart) yha rhuga...

Abhijeet : haa janta hu...par m teri bak-bak bhot miss kruga...

Daya with smile : uska ilaaz h mere paas (while taking out something) ye dekho

Abhijeet : tape recorder ?

Daya : haa...tum ismein meri awaz record kar lo or fir jb maan chae sun lena...

Abhijeet : chal fir abhi recording karte h...

Abhijeet start the recorder

daya clean his throat & in frunkey tone : boss ye jindgi ek khel h...koi nhi janta ki kon kitna khelega...or hume control krne wala upar baitha h badlo ke paar...vo jb chae insaan ka khel khatam kar sakta h...maut ek atal satya h...jise na to m badal skta hu or na hi tum (but at a time recorder get stop)

Abhijeet : abe tere is ittu se muh se itne mhaan-mhaan vichar to ye bechara recorder bhi nhi hajam kar paya...

And duo start laughing

bt suddenly daya feel a very sharp pain

and a 'aaah' come out from his mouth

abhijeet run and hold daya & make him sit

Abhijeet shout : adityaaaaaa

Aditya come running and saw daya's condition

Abhijeet in teary tone : daya himat rakh

They lied daya on bed

daya is jarking badly

sweet is present on his ahead

Aditya : lagta h daya ko major attack aya h...

Abhijeet to daya in strong tone : kuch ni hoga tujhe

Daya : kis..kise..samja..rhe..ho..boss khud..ko ya mujhe

And with this abhijeet start crying

Daya : humesha..yaad..rakhna boss...jindgi lambi..nhi..aah..badi honi chaiye

And with a jerk ...daya's body stop responsing

Aditya check his pulse and a tear slipped from his eyes

Abhijeet remember

**a cheerful face**

**a heart winning smile**

**3 people dancing madly**

**hooting **

** fun**

**fight**

**his first meeting with his soul**

**first time when his soul call him BOSS**

**when they share their pain  
**

**a person who teach him to live**

**a person who teach him to enjoy**

**a person who convert him from a machine to a human**

abhijeet shout : **Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Abhijeet crying madly : daya uth...hey daya uth na yaar...(he is patting daya's cheeks) uth na yaar...

(in anger) : itne din se teri bak-bak sun rha hu...pagal nhi hu m samja...itne dino bol-bol ke mera sara dimak kha gya ...aab kyo nhi bota (while shouting) bol na...bol abb...

When he listen a voice

**boss ye zindgi ek khel h...koi nhi janta ki kon kab tak khelega...or is khel ko control karne wala wha bitha h upar bbdlo ke paar...jo jab chaie jiska chaie khel khatam kar sakta h...boss maut ek atal satya h...jise na m badal sakta hu or na hi tum...**

Abhijeet hug daya's dead body and start crying

**samya ka phiya chalta h **

**din dhalta h...raat aati h**

**raat m ek chota sa-nanha sa**

**dipak jalta h...jiski jra si jyot se hi**

**koi barso ka mushafir girte-girte smbhalta h**

**Meine jate-jate jana kon h apna...kon h paraya**

**bus tu hi mera apna h...bas tunhe hi pyar nibhaya**

**tu nhi janta ki tu mera aab h kya...tujh ko hu dkhta  
**

**to ye dil u pighalta h**

**samya ka phiya chalta h**

**din dhalta h...raat aati h**

**raat m jb ek chota sa -nanha sa dipak jalta h**

**to uski jra si jot se koi salo kb mushafir girte-girte sambhalta**

**Asma m jag-mag tarre**

**meri ankho m jilmil ansu**

**kha chupa h koi ishara to de tu**

..

..

Day passed

month passed

year passed

.

.

a person staring a photo : aaj 4 saal ho gae daya...aaj sub-kuch h mere paas...mera parivaar bachee...tarrika...badi post...bada ghar ...badi gadi sab kuch...par aaj bhi m or aditya us purane ghar mein jakar dance karte h...bhot acha lagta h...par tu yaad bhi bhut yaad aata h...kal hum dono gae the wha...wo video chai apne first dance wali...socha tha ki thoda hans lege par pata ni kyo rona agyaa...bhot yaad aati h teri yaar...(and while remembring old days he sleep down like daily)

**Behti hawa sa tha wo**

**udti patang sa tha wo**

**kha gaya use dhundho**

**hum ko to thi raahein thi chlati**

**wo khud aapni raahein banata**

**girta sambhalta...masti m chalta tha wo  
**

**hamko to hajaro fikar stati**

**wo bas aaj ka jashan manata**

**har lamehe ko khulkar jita tha wo**

**chu ke hmare dil ko **

**kha gaya use dudho**

**Behti hawa sa tha wo**

**udti patag si tha wo**

**yaar humara tha wo**

**kha gaya use dhundho**

* * *

The end

* * *

Some time we want to take some thing back

we want to save some thing but failed

sometime unkown person make place in our heart

he teach us to live

* * *

r and r

_**i dont no that how much u like it**_

_**but a requst if u like any part of this os then tell me**_

_**plz r and r**_

_**i write it in on go**_

_**above then 4500 words**_

_**.**_

_**According to situations how was the song**_

_**.**_

_**(songs are)**_

_**samya ka phiya chalta h**_

_**and**_

_**yaar humara tha wo**_

_**(both are heart touching)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ok**_

_**bye**_

_**tc**_

_**Ur arzoo**_

_**(r & r if u like)**_


End file.
